1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary crop balers and, more particularly, to improvements in such balers with respect to avoidance of accumulations of crop materials in undesired locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various balers have been developed which incorporate a support roll adjacent the bottom of the baling chamber for keeping the bale from riding against the web of belts wrapped around a forward roll. Such support rolls have either been smooth or as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,101, have had rigid undulations along the length thereof. During bale formation, crop material often tends to be sloughed off the bale and driven between the support roll and the forward roll by an aggressively driven downward stretch of web. Accumulation of crop material in this zone between the rollers can lead to binding therebetween creating substantial frictional forces and either damaging the belts or effectively shutting down the machine.